


On Top of the World (I Can't Deny)

by listea (kpop_ficmix_posting)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_ficmix_posting/pseuds/listea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, maybe romcoms aren't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World (I Can't Deny)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [निखार?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227134) by kyungsoo_sama. 



> To [kyungsoo_sama](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com), all of your fics were super creative and funny that it was difficult to choose one. In the end, it was a toss up between this and the baekbama one haha but this won out in the end so I hope you like this! Also the title is taken from Higher by Carly Rae Jepsen~

The night after Jongin's last day of filming, he settles into his couch with a large bag of chips and a large glass of wine. Dealing with famed director, Kim Minseok, had been exhausting, but working with his costars Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol had been even worse. Walking in on them trying to sneak dick shaped paraphernalia into scenes had been horrifying once, but then it happened again. And again. And again. If it hadn't been for his manager's restraint, he would have quit halfway through the movie, regardless of the nice paycheck that followed. He was the golden boy of the industry after all. He'll always find another movie to pick up the slack.

At least the movie had turned out nicely - a space thriller set in the recesses of the galaxy. It was bound to do well with the critics and if Jongin plays his cards right, he'll be set on his way to be nominated for the end of the year awards again. He'd spent months slimming down beforehand to capture the look of emaciated, but tenacious astronaut, determined to get back home. And now, it was time to treat himself.

On the television screen, Jongin's last movie plays, volume dimmed down to a low murmur. As much as Jongin has gotten the facial expressions down to a pat, he still can't stomach the sound of his voice on screen. It's not that it's bad, per say, but just completely disorienting even after five years in the industry. 

The movie breaks for an ad right before the pivotal moment where Jongin on screen, dressed in only a kilt, confesses his love for his best friend turned enemy at the wedding and Jongin sitting on the couch groans. As a montage of ads play, depicting various type of skincare formulas, Jongin gets up to refill his chip bowl. When he comes back, the trailer for a new movie is playing.

It's a romcom. Not even a good one at that. Although to be fair, Jongin's never seen a truly good romcom. They're shitfests for bad acting and cringy lines.

A pretty boy appears on the screen, attempting to win an uninterested girl over. He stumbles through the classroom with a book clutched in his hand, dodging flying paper balls by overeager students, and finally sits down next to his person of affection. She's the typical girl-next-door, Jongin thinks disinterestedly, shy, plain, helpful, and he's the typical nerd, awkward, sniffling and clumsy. Jongin's about to change the channel, unable to stomach the cringe when pretty boy speaks.

A spray of chips launches itself from his mouth as Jongin stares in shock. Then he grabs the remote control to turn up the volume. The dialogue is as stiff and graceless as expected, but the way pretty boy delivers them smoothly is flawless. Jongin stares mesmerized as he stutters his way through an endearing confession, voice smooth like silk. Then the trailer ends and Jongin's movie starts to play again. 

But he's lost interest now. He switches off the TV before settling onto the couch and falling asleep.

\---

 

He wakes up the next morning feeling utterly hungover. And okay maybe he drank a little too much wine, ate a little too many chips, but it's okay. He still has another month to work it all off before he as to begin shooting for another movie. 

Stumbling through his daily routine in a daze, he manages accidentally to switch his toothpaste for facewash twice. Finally finishing his shower and staring at himself in the mirror, he pats himself on the cheek, taking in his slim figure and piercing eyes. He's always been good for the bad boy roles, he thinks. 

After shrugging his way into a large sweater and jeans, he makes his way downtown to his agency where he needs to meet his manager for one of their weekly meetings or whatever. EXO Agency is notorious for their unearthly visuals and perfected acting, full of established stars, and Jongin is the face of them all. 

He enters the building, shivering at the overly cold air conditioning and is immediately tackled with a hug. Stumbling backwards, Jongin falls to the ground on his butt. "Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. Happy anniversary!" 

It's Oh Sehun, rising rookie actor, with a cheeky grin on his face. The little shit.

Carefully extracting himself from the entanglement of arms and legs, Jongin sits back on his feet and frowns. "What are you talking about? We're not even dating."

"You've been working here for five years now and you still don't remember the day you joined the agency. We celebrate this every years, Jongin," Sehun snickers. "By the way, Junmyeon is waiting for you upstairs. He looked pretty annoyed last time I saw him."

Thinking of his manager and his insistence on timeliness, Jongin glances down at his watch. Shit. He was seven minutes late already. "Thanks, I gotta go," he calls back, making a sprint for the elevator.

"See you around!"

True to Sehun's word, Junmyeon is sitting at his desk looking faintly irritated. "You're late."

"Sorry, got caught up with Sehun," Jongin says and Junmyeon sighs, flipping through the stack of papers in front of him. 

"We need to talk about your next project."

Jongin grumbles, stifling a yawn. "Is that what you called me here to talk about? Couldn't we text or call like normal people?" 

"Actually there's someone you need to meet who should be coming over about now."

"Who - " Jongin begins, but is interrupted by a knock at the door. He stops to look at Junmyeon wide-eyed and Junmyeon smiles complacently. 

"Come in."

And in steps pretty boy, of all people, from the night before. Oh shit. Of course the fate would be like this. It's like they knew. Jongin kind of wants to die right now, sink through the floor and punch his way out of the building to escape the humiliation. He opens his mouth to say hi, but what comes out instead is, "You're romcom boy." And too late, he claps his hand over his traitorous mouth.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and Jongin turns to shoot a quick glare at him. "This, Luhan, is Jongin, who will greet you properly after." He turns to Jongin. "This Jongin, will be your costar for your next movie. He recently joined the company and is looking forwards to meeting you."

Luhan laughs and holy poop even his laugh is beautiful. "Nah it's alright. Kim Jongin, right? I'm a huge fan." He holds out a hand to shake and Jongin appreciates the finely shaped curve of his fingers as he takes it.

"Nice to see you," he tries. This time smooth, slick, like how Kim Jongin is supposed to be and this time, to his delight, Luhan looks slightly flustered. "Why don't I show you around sometimes?"

Luhan smiles, eyes crinkling and Jongin knows he's screwed. "I'd love that." Then he leans in, breath just brushing over the tip of Jongin's ear. "And between me and you, I know how to do more than just romcoms in real life. So why don't we give it a spin?"


End file.
